headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Davin Felth
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Film characters | aliases = Trooper 1023 Trooper 1124 | continuity = Star Wars | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Tatooine | associations = First Galactic Empire Zeta Squadron | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope | final appearance = | actor = }} Davin Felth is a fictional soldier featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. His existence is part of the canon Star Wars continuity, though additional information surrounding him, including his name, is part of the original "Expanded Universe". They first appeared in the original 1977 film Star Wars, later identified by its full title, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. He was first identified by name in the short story "When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale" from the novel Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina in August, 1995. Biography Davin Felth was an Imperial Stormtrooper assigned to the group known as Zeta Squadron, which was part of the Desert Winds sandtrooper unit. In 0 BBY, Zeta Squadron was assigned to journey to the planet Tatooine in the Outer Rim in search of two rogue droids that were believed to be carrying stolen plans to the Death Star. Upon setting down on the planet, the Sandtroopers used Dewbacks to comb the desert. One of their number, Davin Felth, found a broken piece of equipment and identified it to squadron leader Mod Terrik, exclaiming "Look sir, droids". Zeta Squadron managed to track the droids to a group of Jawas who had discovered them and subsequently sold them to moisture farmer Owen Lars. Under Terrik's orders, Zeta Squadron slaughtered the Jawas, but made it appear as if they had been killed by Sandpeople. Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Zeta Squadron came upon the moisture farm, and an airstrike was called that obliterated the farm, killing Owen Lars and his wife, Beru. Afterward, they continued to track the droids until they reached Mos Eisley. They found them at Chalmun's Cantina, where their new owner, Luke Skywalker, had just booked passage to the Alderaan System with pilot Han Solo. Pursuing them to Docking Bay 94, Zeta Squadron engaged in a firefight with Solo and his co-pilot Chewbacca. In the midst of battle, Davin Felth, who had already grown disgusted with his unit's actions, decided to take something of a stand. He shot his own squadron leader from behind, but later told the rest of the unit, that Terrik was just a casualty of the firefight and that they should leave him. When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale Notes & Trivia * * Davin Felth was played by an uncredited extra in Star Wars. The actor's name is unknown. Appearances * Be Still My Heart: The Bartender's Tale * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope * Star Wars 1 * Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale * When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale See also External Links * References {character}} [[Category:Imperial Stormtroopers]